dreadrblxfandomcom-20200213-history
Update Log
Note: these logs refer to the official Dread release onwards. 1.10 Hotfix - March 19th, 2019 Bug Fixes= *267 bugs eradicated 1.10 (The Remodel Update) - March 19th, 2019 Addition= *Explosion particles added *New animations and sounds added |-|Changes= *AWP model changed *Better hitboxes *DB Shotgun Jumping makes a comeback 1.09 (BUG BASH UPDATE) - March 12th, 2019 Addition= *Code for 750 D$ - Expires March 24th *New camera system |-|Buffs & Nerfs= *XP Rewards increased |-|Bug Fixes= *Various bugs fixed 1.08 Hotfix - February 17th, 2019 Bug Fixes= *Buying XP Booster in-game will now work. 1.08 (Stabby-stab Update) - February 16th, 2019 Addition= *Karambit - A deadly sharpened weapon. *Jetpack Zombie - A zombie with a special ability. *XP Booster for R$. Double your XP income for an amount of time. *Explosion sound for the Jetpack Zombie and the RPG. *In-game tags for special players. |-|Changes= *Many guns' volume has been reduced to a relaxing level. *Height barriers on Lost Business have been removed. *M1887's item typo has been corrected. *AI Zombies now navigate better. |-|Bug Fixes= *Readjusted spawns on Crystal Cavern so players won't be spawned on top of the map. *Zombie's hit markers have been fixed. *Fixed a bug that mission won't disappear after finishing them. *Improved FlexTape from the previous update to FlexSeal for better security. |-|Buffs & Nerfs= *'Guns' **Minigun's damage from 14 to 23 (42 to 69 if all bullets are hit within a shot). 1.07 (Minigun Update) - February 10th, 2019 Addition= *Minigun. A super high firerate gun. *Reworked M1911's model and sounds. *Damage indicator to show damages done by Survivor/Zombie. Only the attacker can see it. |-|Changes= *Improved zombie hitbox system. *Co-op's maximum player count increased from 4 to 8. *Very small weapon optimization. *Adjusted camera deadzone for XBOX. XBOX player can now attack as a zombie. |-|Bug Fixes= *Outbreak gamemode no longer spawns Arcade boxes. *Pressing backspace while equipping Fists no longer remove them from your hotbar. *You will no longer get killed randomly by the water on Pay Town. |-|Buffs & Nerfs= *'Guns' **Uzi's damage from ~17 to ~24. *'Zombies' **Riot Zombie's Health from 150 to 250. Damage from 16 to 20. **Bloodsucker's Damage from 9 to 10. **Normal Zombie's Damage from 12 to 15. **Juggernaut's Health increased from ??? health per player to 800 health per player. 1.06 (Rebalance & Improvement) - February 2th, 2019 Addition= *Reintroduced Join Friend feature. *Remade .357 Magnum's mesh along with its sounds. *New Recoil Based gun system. |-|Changes= *The spread based gun system has been changed to a recoil based system. *XBOX camera system improved. *More visual cues to the XBOX menu for XBOX users. *Improved bullet penetration system. |-|Bug Fixes= *Various security holes patched up (with FlexTape). *Fixed Leaderboard colors. *Trees are fixed in Lost Business. |-|Buff & Nerfs= *.357 Magnum's ammo from 6/12 to 6/18. Damage increases from ~35 to ~55. *Desert Eagle's damage from ~45 to 65. *Many Weapons' recoil and accuracy have been changed due to the new recoil system. 1.05 Hotfix 2 - January 28th, 2019 Bug Fixes= *Taunting no longer freeze the server. 1.05 Hotfix - January 27th, 2019 Bug Fixes= *Hopefully fixed Juggernaut mode. *Random errors. |-|Buffs & Nerfs= *'Guns' **RPG-7's explosion spread increased by 5 studs. 1.05 (The Anniversary Update) - January 27th, 2019 ''Note: This update doesn't have an update log, so this log isn't 100% accurate.Addition= *Shokw8vR, an exclusive gun gave to survivors who had the Angry Gift of Victory. *RPG-7, a rocket launcher for very high ranked survivors. *Fists for the third slot item and new melee mechanic. *Christmas Hat for survivors who had the Happy Gift of Participation. *New menu for Multi-Platform support. Includes 4 loadout slots and much better look. *Revive feature! |-|Removal= *Dead Lands Remastered loses its Snowy look, and return to the good old Dead Lands theme. *Happy Gift of Participation and Angry Gift of Victory since the 2 items are automatically opened. *Competitive and Community gamemodes. *Christmas Event. |-|Changes= *Outbreak now has a timer. *Dying as a zombie now display a text. *New sound for the M1 Garand. |-|Bug Fixes= *Dying as the VIP in Assassination no longer reward a win to survivors. *Firing the first shot in a new server no longer reset your FoV. |-|Buffs & Nerfs= *'Guns''' **AK-47's ammo from 30/60 to 30/90. **RPK's ammo from 75/100 to 75/150. **M4 Carbine's ammo from 30/60 to 30/90. **M16A1's ammo from 20/40 to 20/60. **Uzi's ammo from 16/32 to 16/48. **.357 Magnum's ammo from 6/12 to 6/18. **MP5's ammo from 30/60 to 30/90. **UMP-45's ammo from 25/50 to 25/75. **M1911's ammo from 7/14 to 7/21. **CZ-99's ammo from 10/20 to 10/30. **M1 Garand now reloads its whole clip at once instead of each bullet. *'Zombies' **Probably increased Bloodsucker's max health to Inf (still spawn with 75 Health). 1.04 (The Christmas Update) - December 12th, 2018 +Christmas Campaign: 4 waves, 1 boss and defeating the boss gives a special gift. +2 New Gifts: Happy Gift of Participation and Angry Gift of Victory (both can be opened on the 7th of January). +Zombies now have Christmas hat! +Dead land receive its own Christmas version! +2 Gamemodes: Assassination and Outbreak +3 Taunts: Wave, Frog Dance and Balkan Dance +Category: Co-op. Fight waves zombies with your friends or yourself! +Round win reward: Survivors are now awarded cash when they completed a round of any gamemodes. +Friend system: used to join their co-op/campaign mission. +Tips system: Player with rank 5 or less will receive game tips, while higher rank will receive fun facts related to the game. +Riot/Juggernaut‘s shield now has durability. The total health of the shield is 350HP. *Bloodsucker statistics changed: Damage 14 => 9 | Walkspeed ?? => 25 | Health 50 => 75. *The store now adapts to your rank and cash in real-time. No longer requires to rejoin to buy weapons. *Bulletholes now disappear faster than before. *New countdown system. *Better spectate system. *New Ragdoll system. *You cannot camp on the trees in Lost Business anymore. *The same goes for the camping spot near the van in Coastline. *AI zombies now have a consistent respawn time. -Riot zombies are now able to jump, with a con of a lower run speed (while jumping only). -Pressing I now zooms in your camera, while O zooms out your camera (for players don’t have a mouse wheel). -Normal Zombie’s kill reward changed: from 20 D$ and 5 XP => 25 D$ and 10 XP 1.03 (Unknown): 1.02 (Unknown): 1.01 (Fix & Balance): (Warning: This list can be changed anytime soon. It is based on the leaks BakonBot gave) +Added new weapon - Spas 12 +Added new weapon - AWP +Added new weapon - M1911 +Added new weapon - MP5 +Added new weapon - RPK +Added new weapon - M1887 +Added new weapon - M1 Garand -Removed USP45 +Added new gamemode - Hardcore *Fixed bullets to work with 1 remote event instead of each for player *Fixed chat +Added money indicator in the menu +Added rank indicator in the menu -Stats reset (ROBUX purchases will be rewarded with 2x cash) -Removed baseplate +Water now damages you +Added more tips *Fixed stamina bar *Fixed sound issues *Bullets changed from physic based to instant *Fixed keyboard being droppable *Rebalanced all weapons to their real life counterparts *Fixed game breaking bugs *New AK-47 mesh *New M16A1 mesh -GUIs have been redesgined -Door have been given a new look and reworked. They can't also be pushed anymore *Press "E" to open -Map "Dead Lands" has been Remastered -Spectate GUI has been Updated -New maps have been added:Watergate, Pay Town, Coastline -New Camera System has been added -Survival Gamemode has been reworked *Most gun meshes has been are changed *Players are now able to aim down the sights by pressing right click 1.00 (Release) - August 25th, 2017 -Release of the gameCategory:Misc Trivia * In Update 1.04, although the gifts could be opened on January 7th, 2019 (a.k.a. the next update), Update 1.05 was delayed up to 20 days. ** Turns out, the update was planned to be released late to celebrate 2 years Anniversary of Dread. * When the game was released, it was very buggy at first, which led to BakonBot rescripting the entire game, taking 11 months to complete the 1.01 update